


Nerves

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Still a little nervous?”





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: first times. Also for the prompt: Aline/Isabelle - first time.

Aline’s jacket hit the floor and she shivered as the cool night air coming in from the open window hit her arms. She wrapped them around herself and Isabelle seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She whispered, hands pausing on Aline’s hips. “We can stop.”

Aline shook her head. “No. It’s okay. I’m just a little bit nervous,” She replied. “And cold,” She added with a chuckle.

Isabelle smiled and pulled Aline close, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Well, I can fix that,” She said and pressed their lips together. Aline’s hands moved up Isabelle’s sides as they continued to kiss. They stumbled towards the bed, giggling when Aline nearly knocked both of them down.

Isabelle’s back hit the bed and Aline pulled her tank off before crawling over her. Isabelle’s hands immediately went to her breasts, pushing aside her bra so she could touch them and Aline moaned softly. “Still a little nervous?”

Aline nodded, gasping softly as Isabelle’s lips touched her chest. “A little bit.”

“It’s okay,” Isabelle said. “I’m a little nervous too.”


End file.
